


Three parts make a whole

by Tomarryalltheway2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Multi, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomarryalltheway2018/pseuds/Tomarryalltheway2018
Summary: Haryy finds his soul mates on the way to Hogwarts
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 563





	Three parts make a whole

Harry was nervous but excited, yes that was exactly how he was feeling. I looked down to the words written on his wrists, he cant remember never not having them. Hagrid had explained what they were when he had taken him to do his shopping for Hogwarts, as well as explaining what all of those strange things he could do.

Magic. 

He was a wizard. 

It was also possible that he could be meeting his Soul mate today.

He really wished that he did. Hagrid told him that a 3rd of the wizarding world found there soul mates on the Hogwarts Express. But some had older or younger mates, they may be home schooled.

Every witch and wizard was born missing the other half of their soul, and the words that appear on your wrists were the first words that your soul mate say to you. He had two lots of words, different on each of his wrists Hagrid hadn’t known what that meant.

Harry had just followed a very large family of red heads through the barrier through to Platform 9¾ after hearing them complaining about muggles.  
Harry just stood for a moment staring at a scarlet steam engine, the likes of which he had only ever seen in the library books he had devoured in primary school. He was wondering how you were supposed to find your soul mate in a crowd like this. The Platform was packed full of people. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the crowd. 

Noticing that the first few carriages were already gull with students, some hanging out of windows to talk to their families, others were fighting over seats. Harry decided it might be better to look for his soul mate after the train had departed and all the students where on board. He pushed his trolley off down the Platform in search of an empty seat.

Harry pressed through the crowd until he found an empty compartment towards the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk towards the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. 

“Want a hand?” Harry’s head shot up, it was one of the red-haired twins he’d followed through the ticket box. He was in shock it was what was written on one of his wrists. 

He must have shouted his twin over to help with the trunk because by the time Harry had come back to himself they had both disappeared with his trunk and returned again.

“Hey, are you ok.” Harry’s eyes where as wide open as they could possibly. They were his, both of them.  
Harry’s smile was so wide when he glanced up at both of his soul mates 

“I am now; your mine, both of you"


End file.
